Electronic power convertor circuits and present day switch mode power supplies (SMPS) use switching topologies (half bridge, full bridge etc.) which allow for efficient power conversion with a fixed inductance. However their performance envelope is limited due to this fixed inductance. If the inductance could be changed that is mutually coupled inductors could be switched in or out of power convertor circuits as per requirement then their performance envelope could be enhanced. Known switching apparatuses have large turn-on and turn-off current requirements, which make it practically impossible to use them in a power converters and switch mode power supplies. Further, since the inductive coils carry large currents they cannot be switched dynamically in or out of a circuit, changing its inductance, with any level of efficiency or reliability.
Particularly, the known switching apparatus in a power converter results in excessive turn-on and turn-off losses and in high level of EMI/RFI emissions due to rapidly switching large currents.
Hence, there is a well-felt need for a switching apparatus for power converter circuits that may operate on relatively small current and may at least overcome one or the other above-mentioned drawback of the known switching apparatus.
The subject matter disclosed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.